


Hair

by mabomanji



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabomanji/pseuds/mabomanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Steve nothihng something has changed with Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

Steve sees Bucky entering the room one afternoon and at first he doesn't see anything special about him but he looks at him a second time and there it is, so huge he wonders why he didn't notice it the first time. Bucky has cut his hair, his glorious Winter Soldier hair is gone. The r'n'r look is gone and suddenly he can only see his old friend from before the war, clean shaven and short haired. It strikes him like a punch in the gut, he's back in time, he has his friend back finally and everything will be alright now. He feels his eyes ache a little and his vision is blurred when he gets close to him, reaching for his hair without any restraint any propriety. He shuffles his it softly, wonder in his eyes, hypnotized by it, it was like touching the past, losing his hands in a memory, a soft and gentle memory that he missed a lot.

He suddenly realizes the odd look Bucky is giving him now and he stops his gesture, reluctantly removing his hands from his hair and saying in a tiny voice : « I'm sorry i shouldn't do that. » He hesitates « Does it bother you ? That i ruffle your hair like that ? »

He sees Bucky's eyes lighten up and a small smile comes to his lips « Not at all Steve, i was just... » he pauses looking awkward and ends in a soft voice : « I was just wondering if you'd be ok with it »

Steve blinks some times before answering : « Why wouldn't i be ? It looks good on you ! Do you like it ?

-Well yes, i thought that i would get rid of that Winter Soldier part of me finally. All the angst, the regret, i want it to end. I want to focus on the future now. »

His eagerness is nice to see, and seeing him so at ease now that he's built himself back up from scratch is amazing. He looks more alive than ever.

Bucky looks up at him, expecting an answer but none is coming right now. « Steve ? »

But he can't give a proper answer right now, he can feel his heart full of emotions because he can finally see his friend, just like he was back in the day but with everything he's been through since then. He notices it in his eyes, more profound, his jaw more square and his scarce smiles. But he's so alive, driven now with a powerful strength that radiates from him. It's like he's emitting warmth from his body and he transmits it to the people close to him. This resolve about his future, his aim sure now is something incredibly fascinating. And he can't possibly find any words to show that to him. He feels helpless and in owe. He just stares at him, feeling overwhelmed and when Bucky talks to him again he doesn't hear what he says but he can see the little frown on his face. He can't help it and just takes Bucky in his arms, fondly hugging him against himself, taking a little bit of his warmth with him. Trying to convey what he feels directly with his body, caressing his back in smooth round gestures.

He feels his friend relaxing under his touch and his arms embrace him little by little, he can feel him nuzzling his face on his shoulder and it feels glorious. He reaches again to ruffle his hair and he can feel how well received this gesture is by his friend. He just can't hear anything, only the sound of Bucky's breath on his neck and his own heart pounding in his chest. He feels like he's finally accepted the loss of his former friend and let him go in the past, he's fully embracing his new self, so strong and mature, and hopefully willing to still share a friendship with him.

He forces himself to stop hugging Bucky and just keep him at arms length, hands on his shoulders, smiling a smile he only ever gave to him.

He wants to keep the atmosphere light and simple so he asks : « What about my haircut ? What do you think of it ? »

Bucky looks taken aback but interested and seriously look at his hair. « I like it better now than before. You looked too clean and solemn, just like when you were a kid. Remember that awful haircut of yours then ? »

He looks at him with round eyes « What are you talking about ? »

Bucky's face lit up with a grin « You know that one time you tried to have the same haircut as a famous actor and you tried to cut your hair yourself. You were really proud of yourself but it looked terrible. »

His eyes widen as Bucky keeps on remembering « You liked it so much i had to frighten off every single kid who wanted to make fun of you so that it wouldn't spoil your moment. »

He can't believe his ears now : « But... But i never knew kids were laughing at me because of this haircut ! »

Bucky looks at him with soft eyes and a gentle smile : « Of course not, i did my job properly. »

He's really impressed, even at this young age Bucky was taking extra good care of him. He feels gratitude but still can’t articulate one word.

Bucky laughs seeing him speechless : « Now it's better, it's a little bit more wild and fuzzy, i like it. It makes me want to ruffle it every time i see you ! »

He raises his eyebrows : « Really ? But you never do !

-Well i never dared to...

-But why not ?

-...It's because... i don't know... it's you... you're almighty and strong i don't think i have any right to do that...

-Are you kidding me ? »

He looks in Bucky's eyes, making sure he sees how important this is to him.

« You're the most important person in my life Bucky, if anyone should ruffle my hair it's you ! »

It's Bucky's turn to be speechless now and he has to invite him properly so that he'll do it.

« Come on Bucky, ruffle my hair now ! » He inclines his head in front of Bucky, still looking at him, trying to force him with his look to do it.

After some hesitations Bucky lifts a hand and approaches it to his head, slowly, taking precautions and then he finally touches it and softly caress his head. They both laugh at the touch and Bucky keeps on caressing his hair in every directions, on the temples, near the forehead, and lightly near the neck. When he's done they both feel elated like kids. He finishes this moment by ruffling gently Bucky's hair. Now they can both do this and it feels like a new bound has been built.


End file.
